


thank you for the meal

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Poetry, SERIOUSLY WE NEED MOER FICS, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i loved how you taste. let me have another.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you for the meal

you told me you liked my hair  
and how it flows  
a majestic purple  
that’ll put royalty to shame

i took those words   
all with a pinch of salt

after all  
what were you  
but my next meal

and you tasted so delicious too  
just the right amount  
of texture  
and fats  
and really i shouldn’t have played around

as you turned out to be my last meal  
and now  
i haunt you  
in my dreams  
with much glee

 _ah…_  
i want to taste you once again  
 _kaneki-kun._

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @ http://goggleddreamer.tumblr.com/post/91646352457/thank-you-for-the-meal


End file.
